As this kind of fuel gas station, a hydrogen station is known which fills a hydrogen tank of a fuel-cell vehicle with hydrogen gas. The supply quantity of hydrogen gas discharged by the hydrogen station is regulated by a regulator (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-232497, for example), or the flow or the pressure thereof is regulated (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-127853, for example), whereby the hydrogen tank is filled with hydrogen gas.